SRT Tomahawk S Vision Gran Turismo
Gran Turismo Sport |gt6type = |manufacturer = SRT (GT6) Dodge (GT Sport) |power = 1,006 hp / 9,200 rpm |pp = 741 PP |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |cost = 1,000,000 Credits |engine = 144-degree 6.98-liter V10 & Pneumatic air system |displacement = 7,000 cc |drivetrain = |aspiration = NA/Hybrid |torque = 501.0 ft-lb / 7,400 rpm }} The SRT Tomahawk S Vision Gran Turismo is a concept car designed by SRT that appears in Gran Turismo 6 (as part of Update 1.20) and Gran Turismo Sport (under Dodge). Description "Controlling the massive power of the over-1,000 horsepower V10 Engine and compressed air unit with near-future technology." The S variant harnesses the thrilling capabilities of the Tomahawk Concept into its most approachable and street legal form. The S could also have a secondary meaning of “Start Here.” The Tomahawk S is a good place to start before daring to brave the more intense limits of the GTS-R and X versions. The power to weight ratio of the Tomahawk S is extreme by today’s standards but its full performance limit can be reached without the need for a G-suit. That aside, the Tomahawk S requires every synapse of your brain be focused on the track in order to achieve the wicked lap times this car can deliver. The Tomahawk S includes the lowest-output version of the 6.98-liter V10 and a pneumatic compressed air energy system to help power to not only the front wheels but it's aerodynamic aids. Yet this ‘entry level’ Tomahawk still produces more than 1,000 horsepower, It's also equipped with an active front splitter and rear spoiler integrated into the body work. Acquisition GT6 The player can purchase this car from the Vision Gran Turismo dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Dodge section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Colors *Adrenaline Red *Adrenaline Red - Carbon Stripes *Striker Red - Carbon Hood *Race Yellow - Carboon Hood *Venom Green - Carbon Hood *GTS Blue *GTS Blue - White Stripes *Pearl White *Pearl White - Carbon Hood *Black Paint - Carbon Hood Team *Ralph Gilles - Head of Design, Fiat Chrysler Automobiles N.V. *Mark Trostle - Head of Dodge and SRT Design *Nicho Vardis - Manager, SRT Exterior Design *Paul Hoste - Designer - SRT Tomahawk *Adam Hubers - Designer - G-Suit *Mike Shinedling - SRT Advanced Engineering Manager *Jeff Reece - SRT Vehicle Integration *Hollywood Heuschele - SRT Vehicle Dymanics *Todd Olson - CDD Manager *Paul Bucchare - CDD Manager *Bob Hamilton - CDD Designer *Jeff Mitchell - CDD Designer *Todd McKinzie - Design Engineer *Rick Mackie - Studio Planning *Paul Leibold - Studio Wheel Design *Dianna Gutierrez - Head of Design Communications *Pete Jacobsen - Powertrain NVH *Jay Bernard - Media Director *Armando Iaizzo - CIE/Dolly Grip *Jason Warrow - Visualization Trivia *In the Gran Turismo games, the vehicle's production year is tagged as 2035. **This makes it the third car with a hypothetical production year, after the Nike ONE 2022 and the Chevrolet Chaparral 2X Vision Gran Turismo. *While the interior of this car in GT6 is shown as a dark silhouette, a fully detailed interior for this car was later added in GT Sport. Not counting the other variants of the SRT Tomahawk, this is one of only four Vision Gran Turismo cars from GT6 to receive fully detailed interiors, the others being the Nissan CONCEPT 2020 Vision Gran Turismo, the Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo and the Toyota FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo. Video Note Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:SRT Concept Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars capable of 400 kph Category:Cars with active aerodynamics Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Hybrid cars Category:Cars with PWR above unity Category:1000 PS Category:2030s automobiles Category:Concept Cars